1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the sport of golf, and, more particularly, to training devices especially adapted for improving a golfer's swing of a golf club.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golf is a popular sport in which golf clubs are a key component. A golf club generally includes a grip, a shaft, and a head. Throughout the years many innovations have been made in each of the three major components of the club. Of specific interest with respect to the present invention are innovations relating to the grip portions of the club. More specifically, the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations relating to golf club grips: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,116,440; 4,524,973; 4,878,667; 4,974,846; 4,988,102; and 5,037,103.
More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,440 discloses a golf club grip that is generally cylindrical in shape. A number of arcuate surfaces are provided for receiving the heel of the thumb of the other fingers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,973 discloses a grip-correcting golf club handle that includes interior components such as springs for shifting a gripping force from one location on the handle grip to another location on the handle grip. U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,667 discloses a replaceable and reusable golf club grip. U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,846 discloses a golf club grip that includes a unique arrangement of grooves on the handle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,102 discloses a weighted golf club grip. U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,103 discloses a golf club having a two-part handle, each part being gripping by only one hand independent of the other hand.
Although the above-mentioned patents disclose devices that have many differences from each other, they do, however, share a common characteristic: the longitudinal axis of the golf club shaft is substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the club handle. For a number of reasons, explained below, it would be desirable if a golf club were provided in which the longitudinal axis of the shaft and the longitudinal axis of the club handle are not parallel.
Still other features would be desirable in a golf club training apparatus. As mentioned above a golf club includes a handle grip, a shaft, and a head. With prior art training devices, when a special handle grip is provided, the entire club is special. That is, the shaft and the head are inseparable from the handle grip and go along with the handle grip. However, since only the handle grip portion of a training club may be unconventional, and the shaft and head portions may be conventional, it would be desirable if a golf club training apparatus were provided which permitted an unconventional handle grip to be exchanged for a conventional handle grip so as to keep the conventional shaft and head.
For an unconventional golf club that has two interchangeable handle grips for a common shaft, an important characteristic of the connection between the interchangeable handle grips and the shaft is a connection that does not permit rotation of one handle grip or the other around the longitudinal axis extending through the shaft.
For a non-rotatable connection between the handle grip portions and the shaft, a preferred arrangement between the handle grip and the shaft is a complementary spline and groove arrangement. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided for training in the use of a golf club which includes a complementary spline and groove arrangement between the handle grip and the shaft.
When people use training devices, it often requires a considerable amount of concentration and body control to execute body movements that are beneficial to good achievement and that achieve good body control. However, it would be desirable if a golf club training apparatus were provided that, by its very nature, facilitated appropriate body movements conducive to desirable body motion during a swing of a golf club.
With a conventional golf club, which has the handle grip and the shaft aligned along a common longitudinal axis, the orientation of the head when it strikes the ball is determined primarily by the orientation of the head with respect to the longitudinal axis of the shaft. This conventional arrangement is cause of much inconsistency in a golfer's swing. More specifically, the golfer may find it difficult to consistently orient the club's head with respect to the handle grip when the golfer grasps the handle grip. In this respect, it would be desirable if a training device for using a golf club were provided which facilitates a consistent orientation of the head of the club with respect to the handle grip when the user grasps the handle grip.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use a variety of training aids for the sport of golf, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a golf club training apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) the longitudinal axis of the shaft and the longitudinal axis of the club handle are not parallel; (2) permits an unconventional handle grip to be exchanged for a conventional handle grip to retain the conventional shaft and head; (3) provides a connection between the interchangeable handle grips and the shaft which does not permit rotation of a handle grip around the longitudinal axis that extends through the shaft; (4) provides a golf club which includes a complementary spline and groove arrangement between the handle grip and the shaft; (5) facilitates appropriate body movements conducive to desirable body motion during a swing of a golf club; and (6) facilitates a consistent orientation of the head of the club with respect to the handle grip when the user grasps the handle grip. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique golf club training apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.